


Salt-Laced Cuddles

by Astral_Yukwon (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: U-Bomb [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Astral_Yukwon
Summary: Minhyuk and Yukwon are content curled up, cuddling away in Minhyuk's bunk... but Yukwon seems pretty salty.





	Salt-Laced Cuddles

They weren’t sure how long they had been laying in Minhyuk’s bunk, tangled together, lips on each others. They knew that their lips were getting chapped, and it was too warm in the bunk with how long both of them had been there, and Yukwon leaned away from Minhyuk, blinking around. His eyes had been closed for too long and it took him a moment to adjust to the musky light of the room. Carefully, he kicked the blanket off of them and sighed, cuddling up.  
  
Minhyuk ran his hand through Yukwon’s hair as his head settled on Minhyuk’s chest, and they lay there in silence. The noises of their group filtered through from the other room on the bus, and they closed their eyes, trying to drown it out. It was just them here, and only them, the others didn’t matter right now.   
Minhyuk’s eyes flew open, feeling Yukwon’s fingers on his bare chest, and he watched Yukwon sketch soft marks on his skin, drawing random patterns with no seeming objective. Minhyuk smiled and moved his arm to wrap around Yukwon’s waist. Yukwon looked up at him, a smile on his face.  
  
Minhyuk tangled their legs together and pulled Yukwon as close as he could be, smiling softly as Yukwon sighed contently, and they continued laying in silence.

It wasn’t long, however, before Minhyuk felt Yukwon continuously stretch his legs out, grunting and sighing. Minhyuk turned his head to watch Yukwon, frowning at the annoyance on his face. “You need to move?”  
  
“No, no I’m fine.”  
  
“You sure? You look pretty annoyed there.” Minhyuk’s hand gently rubbed up and down Yukwon’s back and the smaller male sighed.   
  
“I’m trying to tickle your feet but your frigging noodle legs are too long.”  
  
Minhyuk burst into laughter and pulled Yukwon onto his chest, kissing him softly. Yukwon pulled back, giggling, and rested back on Minhyuk’s chest. They curled up softly together, and closed their eyes. Slowly, they were lulled into sleep by the feeling of security from being in each others arms.


End file.
